1. Field of the Invention
A spark arrester for the exhaust unit of a vehicle, such as a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
A spark arrester is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 64-10645 wherein a tail pipe is provided with a plurality of small holes in its wall and is disposed in the expansion chamber of a muffler. A metal net is provided for covering the tail pipe.
The diameter and the length of the tail pipe are dependent on the relation between engine performance and the exhaust noise. In the spark arrester of the aforesaid construction, the filter is attached directly to the outer circumference of the tail pipe and hence the filtering capacity cannot be optionally increased. It is an object of the present invention to solve such a problem.